


Yes Sir...

by CNLeybourne



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNLeybourne/pseuds/CNLeybourne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Possibility that I may carry this on, possibly.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Yes Sir...

**Author's Note:**

> Possibility that I may carry this on, possibly.

She smiled innocently as his eyes glanced over her, unaware of any affect she was having on him. He would show her, later.

She crossed her legs and laughed as the interviewer asked some more questions, she was polite and eloquent as always, witty and charming. All the things she did best.

She glanced over at him. He had been silent for over a minute and she wanted to know why. This man was never silent. 

“Your characters in the show are quite, forward, I think the word is. Do you find it difficult to be assertive? Or are you quite good at getting what you want?” The interviewer asked. She smiled.

“I am quite assertive. Once I get it in my mind that I want something, I’ll make it my mission to obtain it, whether it is a job, a man or a handbag.” She chuckled leaning forward and allowing her dark hair to fall over her shoulder.

He took a deep breath.

“I think I find it harder. I like to think I can charm people into getting what I want,” She smirked, her green eyes locking with him. “Or I politely ask.”

“I find that so difficult to believe...” She mused. He gaze darkened and she felt her stomach tighten with excitement.

“Oh really?” He question, challenging her to continue. She smirked, challenge accepted.

“Yeah, I always imagine you getting exactly what you want, no matter what. Like, I reckon you could click your fingers and some girl would just take off her clothes.” The interviewer laughed, loving the chemistry between them. “Or you could just raise an eyebrow and she’d get on her knees. I don’t think you have to try very hard.” He licked his bottom lip and nodded.

“The chemistry between the two of you is electric, was that instantaneous or did it develop over time?”

“Neither, we’re just really good actors.” She commented, smirking.

“We hate each other really.” Their gaze locked again. “No.” He sat up straight. “I think we have a lot in common and it was pretty obvious quite early on that we get on with each other.” He explained, she nodded.

“Yeah, I think we’re quite naturally flirty people and we sort of responded to each other very well.” He noticed her hand move slowly up her thigh and then back down again, her fingertips tapping her bare skin.

“That’s five minutes.” The interview stopped and she stood up to say goodbye to the interviewer, absurdly polite as always. He watched as she kissed the gentleman on the cheek and shook his hand, causing her breasts to jiggle slightly.

He shook his head and stood up too.

“That was great guys.” She collapsed onto the plush sofa of the hotel suite.

“That was exhausting.” She complained. “How do you do it?” She questioned glancing over at him. He shrugged and loosened his tie.

“You’re alright to amuse yourself for a couple of hours can't you?” The PR girl asked heading for the door of the suite.

He nodded, sitting down across from her.

“I think I’ll take a nap.” She decided getting to her feet and sauntering passed him, making sure he got a good look at her arse. She disappeared off into the bedroom and he glanced around.

Getting to his feet he made for the door, turning the sign to ‘Do Not Disturb’, before closing it again and locking it.

He removed his tie completely, wrapping around his fist and unfastening his top button.

“Are you going to come here or do I have to come and get you myself?” He called through the suite. She smirked at the low, velvet purr of his voice.

Perched on the edge of the bed, she waited. She had been waiting for this all day, a couple of minutes more wouldn't do any harm.

She inspected her freshly manicured nails.

He walked into the bedroom, where she was perched on the edge of the bed. She looked up at him coolly.

“Hello handsome.” She greeted standing up.

She looked positively fuckable, in her black, high neck pussy-bow blouse, pleated chiffon swing skirt and black, suede Louboutins.

He stared her down. She stopped still and waited.

His hand found her throat first, wrapping around it and squeezing.

“You were such a bad girl today. Did you honestly think that you’d get away with it?” He whispered into her ear, she gave an involuntary shudder, but stood defiant.

“Of course,” She turned to face him. “I wouldn’t have done it otherwise.” She smirked. She stepped away, but he yanked her back, gripping her jaw.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He asked pressing himself against her back.

He was hard already.

She let out a delicious groan and balled her fists up.

He needed to touch her. She stood still, but the heaving in her chest gave her away. He let his hand slip from her throat, down her chest, over her stomach and rested on her thigh.

He stroked torturously at the soft flesh and she had no choice but to stand stock still and let him tease her.

His fingers brushed the fabric of her skirt and the tremors of the material against her skin forced a moan from her lips.

“Shh, someone might hear you.” He murmured trailing his thumb across her plump, red lower lip.   

She allowed her head tilt back against his shoulder, surrendering to his touch.

His hand moved up to the flat planes of her stomach, caressing gently before dipping into her sodden lace knickers.

He traced his index finger from her entrance up to her clitoris and then out again. She groaned, grinding against him.

She watched as he raised his finger to his lips and licked the tip. She took a sharp in take of breath.

“Hmm, darling, you taste like desperation.” He mused. “Would you like to try?” His left hand moved to wrap around her waist and her mouth fell open, her lips fuller now. He placed his finger on the back of her tongue. “Suck.” He commanded.

She did as he bid and sucked on his sinfully long finger, tasting herself on the tip. He was right. She did taste like desperation.

His free hand slipped under her skirt and cupped her sex. She resisted rubbing herself against his palm; instead he pulled himself closer to her. Grinding himself against her and patting her. 

He removed his finger from her mouth and stepped back. “Let’s take this off shall we?” He unfastened the buttons at the back of her blouse and tugged it over her head, casting it on to the floor. “I want to see those beautiful tits of yours.” He decided unclipping her bra and pushing it away from her shoulders. 

He turned her around to face him, bra falling to the ground in the process. He sat on the edge of the bed and beckoned her over.

She stood in front of him, bare breasted, her nipples taut in anticipation. He took her wrists and tied them together behind her back using his tie. As his hands moved around her hips he unzipped her skirt, allowing another item of her clothing to fall to the floor. His right hand moved up to her left breast kneading it senselessly.

“Fuck, I love your tits, they’re so perky and...” He took her nipple in his mouth and sucked hard. She moaned, desperate to grip his hair. “Responsive.” He moved to the right one and gave it the same treatment. His right arm draped lazily around her hips, his hand sliding under her underwear and resting on the curve of her arse.

While his mouth sucked, his fingers unfastened his shirt, shrugging it off and unbuckling his belt. He got back to his feet and took her lips in his, lifting her effortlessly off her feet and into the bathroom.

Placing her back on her feet, he spun her around and bent her over the basin. She stared at him wide eyed through the expansive mirror in front of them. She watched as the Nations Sweetheart drop his black trousers, revealing his hard cock pressed against his black boxers. She groaned again, biting down on her bottom lip.

He smirked at her through the mirror and raised an eyebrow.

She grinned turn to face him and dropping to her knees. 

She was eye level with her favourite toy. 

She peeled his boxers down with her teeth, making sure that they were around his ankles before taking his perfect dick in her mouth.

He cried out as she relentlessly sucked, taking him all in and swirling her tongue around his head. His hands found her hair, twisting her locks around his fingers.

She loved giving him head. She could spend hours just sucking him off.

He pulled her up and bent her back over the sink. Peeling off the last of the lace, he allowed himself the pleasure of touching her. His right hand rubbed her clit, it was engorged from the teasing and dripping wet.

He took his cock in his left hand and lined himself up, looking up and locking his gaze with hers. She tried not to moan as his fingers circled and squeezed her, trapping her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Are you going to scream for me?” He asked, removing his hand and stroking her hip.

“Yes sir.” She whimpered, more desperate for him to fuck her than ever before.

“Good girl.” He buried his cock inside her. They both cried out.

He held her hips as he pounded into her. 

“Fu...” She watched in the mirror as Benedict Cumberbatch, her master, fucked her over a bathroom counter in front of a mirror, in the Royal Suite of the Savoy. She couldn't help but smirk. “Fuck me harder, sir.” She begged as his hands moved up her back and gripped her wrists.

He obliged, feeling his balls slap against her lips. He pulled the silk of his tie, releasing her wrists. Her hands fell to the counter and she got louder.

He pulled her up and reversed onto marble shower seat behind him, never leaving her. He sat with her on top of him, watching in the mirror as she bounced on his cock, tits bobbing with her as he rubbed her clit furiously.

“You’re such a naughty little whore.” He pulled her hair back as she rolled her hips; she moaned loudly her mouth opening as she rested her head on his shoulder. He plunged his tongue into her open mouth; she writhed and groaned as his hands worked tirelessly over her body. “But you’re my little whore.” He told her. She squealed happily, picking up speed.

“Ahh, Ben...” She moaned, watching through the mirror as he pinched her nipples between his fingers and pulled them. “Ben!” She squealed gripping his forearms. “Ben!” She was getting closer. Her hip movements became more frantic and her green eyes widened.

“Come for me baby.” She moaned. “Come hard.” He kissed her neck. “Scream my name.” He whispered in to her ear, nipping it with his teeth.

“Oh! Oh, Ben!” She whimpered feeling herself tighten around him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. “Ben!” She groaned unable to contain herself.

“Let go baby.” He whispered their eyes locked in the mirror.

“Uh – BEN!” She shrieked coming hard around him. “Ben! Baby! Baby... oh!” She continued riding out her orgasm never breaking eye contact.

“Just a little longer, love.” She ground harder on him, every movement accentuating her orgasm. “Fuck, just there.” He squeezed hard on her tits, leaving open mouth kisses along her shoulders. “Just there.” She bounced harder. “Don’t stop, please. Oh fuck. Fuck. Baby! Fuck! Urgh!” He pushed her hips down against his, coming hard inside her, she sighed as she felt herself be filled with hot liquid. 

She slumped back against him, chest heaving. She kissed his neck as he stroked her soft skin.

"You were wonderful darling." He told her running his thumb over her cheekbone. She smiled at him adoringly. 

"So were you. Very assertive." He chuckled, his low chuckle that vibrated through their bodies. "God you're sexy..." She groaned, running her hands over his forearms. 

"As are you my love." He kissed her shoulder. "Nice shoes." She held her legs up and smirked. 

"You have a shoe fetish..." He grinned staring at her through the mirror. She smirked feeling him harden inside her.  "I'm going to go for a cigarette." She decided getting to her feet. 

She felt empty without him inside her, so she took his hand as she stood, pulling him up with her. 

"Can't bare to be without me eh?" He sniggered, wrapping his free arm around her waist. 

"I like feeling you..." She led him out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. 

"You like 'feeling me'?" He question as she picked up his shirt and kicked off her shoes. He reached out for her as she pulled his shirt on. "I cannot believe how beautiful you are." 

"You can talk." She responded as he wrapped his arms around her. "You're so tall, handsome and most importantly, naked." She cooed, reaching up and kissing him. "Fuck me... You're so gorgeous." 

"Again?" 

"No, not again. You're such an arse." She pulled herself away from him and slipped out if the bedroom. 

When he joined her, minutes later she stood on the balcony, leaning over the railings and a cigarette in hand. 

"Great view." She turned and winked.

"It is." He rolled his eyes, draping an arm around her waist and kissing her cheek. She smirked and turned to him, kissing him deeply. 

"What if we're seen?" He questioned pulling away. It was her turn to roll her eyes. 

"Ben, for one, if they can get pictures of us at this height, then they can have them and two, we're scantily clad. The press aren't that stupid love." He laced his long fingers with hers. 

"We've still got a couple of hours before we fly... " He watched as she closed her eyes and leant on him. "Tired baby?" He asked stroking her hair. 

"My sinuses are playing up. Sort of feel like my head's going to explode." His fingers found her cheekbones again and she threw away her cigarette. 

"Darling..." She rested her head on his chest, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Bed." He whispered. 

"Yes sir..." 


End file.
